La dulce ironía de amar, sin pensar
by MissJD
Summary: ONE SHOT. Un tiempo después del final de la serie.


**[La dulce ironía… de amar, sin pensar]**

Dra. Lisa Cuddy, 39 años. POV

Un día normal para la doctora Cuddy, _¿qué raro es hablar con uno mismo, no?_ , siempre un día cansado, con tanto ajetreo en este hospital, en el _nuevo_ hospital. Nuevo Estado, en el noroeste de los Estados Unidos de América, Washington. Aunque, con Rachel, vivimos en Seattle. Bueno, él, también. Mi nuevo novio, el que me presentó Julia _ese día_ en el que ya-saben-quién hizo aquello; pero, hablemos de mi pareja actual. Es apuesto, no, no como House _pero ¿y qué?_. Alex es distinto a _él_. Viene de una familia muy linda y feliz, _¡sus papás llevan, felizmente, más de 50 años de casados! ¿Qué envidia, no? Así que ya se imaginarán la perspectiva que tiene sobre el_ _amor_ _._ Ha tenido parejas, más ellas no lo han valorado cómo él se merece, yo creo que se merece mucho, es buena persona. Incluso, a Rachel le agrada, luego de un proceso largo, pues, ella decía que no era House _._ Ya que lo nombramos, _de nuevo._ Alex es un fan de _él_ y, al principio, preguntaba muchas cosas sobre Greg **–** aun sabiendo lo que pasó en Nueva Jersey **–** , yo le dije que no es mi tema favorito, lo entendió. Aunque sé que sigue el trabajo que House hace o lo poco que hace, ¿no? Me rio. Es que es cierto. También, él fue quién me dio la noticia que el nefrólogo había fallecido en un incendio. _¡Lo detesto!_ Lloré tanto, tanto por él. Rachel preguntaba mucho por qué estaba triste y Alex terminó diciéndole de una manera tan seca -no lo culpo, yo no podía ni siquiera formular una oración sobre _eso_ -, mi hija se terminó uniendo a las lágrimas. Días después, Rachel regresó muy feliz de la escuela, diciendo que había visto a House, tachando a Alex **–** que no estaba **–** de un mentiroso de porquería ¿Muy Greg, no? ¡Ugh! Wilson me envió una carta contando lo que había pasado, _él_ sólo saludos, que seguramente James le había obligado o lo hizo sin autorización de House. Supongo que, así debía ser _¿qué más esperaba? ¿un 'te amo' o pidiendo otra oportunidad? ¡Pues, sí!_ Pero él no es ese tipo de personas, me alegra que esté vivo. Así que, por eso lo detesto, por hacerme creer lo contrario... como lo hizo cuando dijo que ya no tomaría Vicodin.

 _ **"Un rayo de luz no vuelve a caer en el mismo lugar;**_ ** _  
Un ave no vuelve la vista hacia atrás;  
Yo digo que el río me lleve hacia el mar"_**

Así que, hice lo que se _debe_ hacer, ¿no? ¡Superarlo! Pero ustedes no querrán saber de mi proceso de superación o mi relación con Alex. Menos de mi mamá o de Julia. Puede que sí de Rachel, ella está durmiendo ahora, en mi oficina. Que nos iremos en un rato. Uhm... No, yo no quise enamorarme de _¿en serio quieren qué diga su nombre? ¿Por qué no llamarlo 'el-innombrable'_ **–** _así como les dicen ustedes a su ex_ **–** _y ya?_ Bien, bien, -levanto mis manos, rendida- entonces... House. Suspiro.

 _ **"Que fortuna encontrarte aunque no lo elegimos**_ ** _  
Que me cuentes tus sueñes y que cuentes conmigo"_**

Nos conocimos en la Universidad, teníamos algún curso que compartíamos... después, pasaron a ser varios cursos juntos. Yo no iba a la Universidad John Hopkins a enamorarme, para que lo tengamos claro; sin embargo, si un chico inteligente y guapo, que cuando hace pucheros es tan lindo, se acerca a ti, con interés, ¿qué se supone que se debe hacer cuándo se encuentran esas dos cosas en una persona? ¡Exacto! Y eso pasó, me enamoré de Gregory House. Aunque no fue amor a primera vista, ya saben su sarcasmo hace un poco difícil las cosas... y terminas amando hasta eso. En fin, él no era tan ermitaño cuando yo lo conocí, su pierna sí lo hizo cambiar. Era un hombre que reía mucho, su sonrisa era muy linda. Sus besos eran _¿ya se imaginan, no?_... aún lo eran la última vez. Me toco los labios y suspiro, pasa cuando pienso en la segunda oportunidad perdida. Me quedo pensando, aquí, sentada en la Oficina de la Dirección General del Hospital de Seattle, a las diez de la noche, con Rachel durmiendo en el sofá grande.

* * *

Greg House, 40 años. POV

 ** _"A menudo despierto y no encuentro el sentido,  
Aunque siempre me siento tan feliz de estar vivo.  
Cada tanto pregunto que podría haber sido  
Si tomaba otro rumbo y hacia otro destino" _**

Sí, aunque no lo crean sí estoy feliz de estar vivo. ¿Quién no lo estaría? ¡Ya no tengo que soportar a los patitos! Sonrío. ¡Bien! Los extraño, un poquito. A Wilson no lo puedo mandar, no comprende mi dolor. Hago pucheros, aunque nadie me ve. A _tal mujer_ le gustaba cuando hacia eso, ¿saben? Aunque no lo haya admitido alguna vez. ¡Orgullosa! En fin, me la estoy pasando bien, como unas vacaciones. James tiene buena pinta, no parece enfermo –fingimos que no, al menos–. Wilson le envió una carta a Lisa Cuddy, _¿ven como sí puedo nombrarla_?, contándole sobre lo que había pasado, incluso sobre la _pseudo_ muerte del _Dr. Gregory House._ No sé si respondió, lo que sí sé es que _nuestro querido Jimmy_ le colocó sobre unos saludos que ni siquiera envié. ¡Ella me dejó! No creo que quiera saludos de mí, ni siquiera saber sobre lo que pasa conmigo. ¡Nah! Claro que quiere. ¡Como sea! Sé que tiene nuevo novio…, bien, mentí al principio, ella ha estado hablando con _James_ –como le dice–,… así que por eso lo sé. ¿Cómo nos enteramos de dónde estaba? ¡Gracias a… –redoble de tambores, por favor– el magnífico y amado por todos, Greg House! Es difícil perderle la pista a las gemelas de Cuddy, saben. Ya, ya, ya… a Rachel, también. ¿Quieren saber qué extraño de Lisa Cuddy? ¡Ah! ¿Hay menores aquí? Bien, me lo guardaré para mí, solito, entonces. En fin, he planeado ir a ver a Cu… ¡Rachel! Como extraño a esa niña mentirosa, todo un prodigio, ¿no? Suspiro alegre, al recordar cómo mintió como toda una profesional aquella vez. Por cierto, estoy en alguna parte de Seattle, Wilson hace algunas _consultas_ a una doctora y… a "consultas" me refiero a que salen. ¡Como sea! Estoy en la mini oficina de este apartamento que renta el _querido Jimmy_ , la silla de su escritorio me recuerda a la que tenía en el Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, un poco menos cómoda; pero ¡Mñeeh! Bien, bien, es que ya los escucho: "¿y la emoción, House?" "¿en qué momento vas a buscarla?" "¿puedes ir a dónde la besas y ya? No es tan difícil, Gregory" "¡Ve a por ella, campeón, ahora está en su oficina en el Hospital de Seattle!" Puft! Ya lo sé, preciosuras de la vida; pero por estar aquí hablando con ustedes, me he retrasado. ¡Sin muecas, niñitos! Así que, agarro las llaves de la moto y ¿Vamos?

* * *

 _ **"Soltar y esperar un beso sentido sin miedo a volar.**_  
 _ **Un cuento que nunca me cuente el final.**_  
 _ **La dulce ironía de amar sin pensar.**_  
 _ **De solo vivir… se trata mi vida"**_

El exnefrólogo aparcó en ese particular Hospital de Seattle. Entró por Emergencias diciendo que le dolía su pierna, le dijeron que se recostara un tiempo mientras venía un doctor a hacerle un chequeo. Cuando notó que nadie lo veía, huyó de allí para buscar la Dirección. Caminaba, se topó con una Interna por lo que dedujo y le dijo que era el nuevo Inspector, que se había perdido para ir al a Oficina de la Dra. Cuddy. La niña muy amable le respondió que lo acompañaría, si este quería.

–No, niña. Podrías ser mi hija, dime dónde es.

–Bien. Eeh, ¿no es muy tarde para una inspec…

–¿Desde cuándo es muy tarde velar por la salud de las personas? –frunció su ceño

–Sí, tiene razón.

–Ajum. ¿Entonces? –ella le dijo para dónde tenía que ir, que tenía mucha suerte porque ese día ella se había quedado hasta muy tarde. –Ya, ya… Bien. Adiós. –se giró y siguió las instrucciones. _No, no pude conseguir esa información, ¿felices?_ Tocó la puerta. Ella estaba muy concentrada pensando en _él_ y ni se imaginaba que estaban a una puerta de distancia. _¡Ugh! Con esta mujer._ –Cuddy, yo sé que me extrañas, que me amas, que no puedes vivir sin mí –decía mientras entró sin su permiso, ¿de hecho? ¿Desde cuándo él tocaba la puerta antes de entrar? –Así que, dije "¿Por qué no cumplimos esos deseos qué tiene la doctora Lisa Cuddy?" –sonrió, como lo hacía en la universidad. Rachel que se despertó cuando habían tocado la puerta, corrió a abrazarle su pierna y recibió una palmada de House.

–Hola –le dijo la pequeña, sonriendo

–Hola, House –decía Cuddy, levantándose de su silla para acercarse a él– ¡Qué manera de venir así, narcisis… –y él la besó. Lisa: _Las palabras –a veces, pequeños… y tomen nota– están sobrevaloradas. Los actos, por otro lado…_ no. _Pues, vivir, no es tan malo como algunos creen._

 **\- Ü -**

* * *

Los personajes de House, M. D. no me pertenecen y todo eso lo que hay que decir, blablablá. xD

Canción: De Solo Vivir, Abel Pintos.

Espero les haya gustado y que tengan un buen-maravilloso-precioso próximo año 2016.

Saludos espaciales,

MsPnk

:)


End file.
